


Paper Hearts

by MelodyStar188



Category: POCKETDOLZ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, I do too, M/M, a lot of banter, but he's also big dumb, gyulcat, hangyul's a knight in shining armor, it gets really fluffy i promise, like a lot, other members are mentioned, wooseok misses them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyStar188/pseuds/MelodyStar188
Summary: Wooseokie~hyung: Memories are playing in my dull mind, I hate this partPaboGyul: Wooseok?PaboGyul: where are you?PaboGyul: hyung you’re worrying me where are you
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. I Hate This Part

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I miss gyulcat so much and I know this is kind of bad (it's self-betaed so no more words are needed) but I really needed to write about them. I don't like angst but for some reason I easily like to write sad stuff?? Anyways I hope this is okay and without further ado~

Wooseok scrolled through social media to ignore the fact that he feels bored and that his head hurt. All he wants to do is sleep for all eternity. There was no news of an UP10TION comeback and even then, the company was still unsure about his involvement and activeness. Hell, they haven’t even said anything about ending his hiatus any time soon. One by one, he opened up texts sent from his friends inviting him to hang out and he pastes the same answer. _Can’t today. Kinda busy but maybe next time._

He wasn’t even sure if he wanted a ‘next time’. All he wanted was sleep, his head was seriously killing him. But for some reason, not even his body can give him that. He’s been experiencing insomnia for a week now and the pills help but he hates the idea of taking them. Remembering Seungyoun’s old advice to distract himself, he places his phone on the counter and lays down onto the couch. 

He didn’t want to eat. It always reminded him of how empty the table was. There were 10 missing people and who was he to begin eating without them. 

A song? Should he listen to a song? 

Perhaps that wasn’t such a bad idea, it might help him fall asleep. Wooseok took his phone back and went into his kakao talk messages, ignoring the forming migraine. He just remembered that Hangyul recommended him a few songs and he should probably check them out. 

Paper hearts? Oh yeah...this was the last song that he sent him. 9 months ago.

“What am I doing, I hate kakao talk,” he murmurs to himself, staring at their conversation as if it was yesterday. As if Hangyul was going to text him any minute now. Opting to ignore this feeling, he goes on youtube and turns on the song.

The chorus hits and he feels at ease. His thoughts trailed on endlessly.

How the loud volume of his speakers would’ve upset Dongpyo’s beauty sleep. How Dohyon would be searching through the cabinets for his midday snack 10 minutes from now. How Eunsang would give the maknae cookies instead so he wouldn’t turn the kitchen upside down. How Junho would hum with him to this melody while brainstorming other interesting songs to show Wooseok. How Hyeongjun and Yohan would come to their shared living room in one hour to watch the new kdrama broadcasting, Seungyoun in tow. How Minhee would be too immersed into his video games to hear the loudness. How Seungwoo and Hangyul would be getting ready to go to the gym right about now. 

The song ends, _ridiculously awful timing_. He replays it and grabs tighter onto the pillows. Looking around his room, he remarks how dull everything was. No matter how many decorations he put up, it just wouldn’t compare to Eunsang’s abstract choice of paintings or Seungwoo’s plethora collection of candles or Dohyon’s messy, hideously large collections of Avengers figures. 

The song ends and Wooseok’s tears begin.

_Goodbye love, you flew right by love_

“God fucking damn you Hangyul.” he silently cries into his pillow, phone abandoned on the floor. Hangyul chose the perfect song and Wooseok missed him more because of it. He remembered when he found out that Hangyul was quite soft and sentimental on the inside, it’s just part of his big personality and Wooseok absolutely loved it. 

\--

He was on his way to the living room to chill with Dongpyo and maybe Seungwoo if he hadn’t left to the gym yet until he heard the faint lull of Seungyoun’s music from his room. Intrigued, he found the melody pleasing enough to pay his attention to it. What he didn’t expect was the mellow voice of their main dancer part humming and part singing to the song. Now _this_ he had to see. They’ve recorded many times but it never fails to amaze him when he hears his unique voice, a very delicate yet reverberating sound that greatly contrasts his boisterous appearance. 

He entered the room and briefly waved to greet them as he plopped down on the bed next to Seungyoun’s chair where the latter was busy composing a few bits here and there. Hangyul smiled at him in response and continued at what seemed like a more drama ost kind of song. Of course, the boy did debut with a ballad so why was he so surprised that he could sing like that? 

“What’d ya think, Seok?”

“Huh?” the music had ended and Seungyoun looked at him with awaiting eyes, way too expectant than he’d like. “Oh...I like it, the tender tone is really comforting. Like a lullaby.”

Seungyoun took the compliment well and quickly went to sketch more chords. Wooseok finally made eye contact with Hangyul and grinned. “I didn’t think you could sing that quietly, I’m shocked.”

“If my singing isn’t to your liking, then don’t sit on my bed.”

“Oh, my bad,” before he could fully get up, Hangyul gently pushed him back down. 

“Was just kidding hyung, you can use it anytime you want,” he laughed. “But really hyung you should sing it instead, your voice would definitely suit it more than mine. This idiot hyung,” he gestured to Seungyoun and the latter pretended to look away, “insisted that I do a testing demo recording but my voice is still a little rough.”

Without any thought, Wooseok shook his head and laid down. He made himself comfortable, propping up a pillow behind his neck as he laid on his side, facing the wall.

“I was kidding too, I like your voice. You should sing it. Since I have permission to use your bed whenever I want, no take-backs. I’m taking a nap. Continue your demo recording.”

“Wahhh such a cool hyung,” he semi-teased before chuckling and engulfing Wooseok once again in his soothing lullaby. He ended up falling asleep thanks to Hangyul’s singing, the crisp and homey scent that lingered on his pillows, and the sound of Seungyoun’s keyboard clicks. He’s not quite sure if the younger slept next to him or went to another room but he does remember feeling very embraced with warmth that night.

\--

Their time together as a group was so short, a simple greeting and farewell. He eventually passes out as sleep finally overtakes him for the first time in a week. He dreams of 10 boys smiling. His joys of life were smiling and running towards him. They were part of his big family. 

They technically could’ve kept in contact until now, but there was a cautiousness that came with it. Rumors would’ve spread that they would become a group again and they all feared to make such a promise that they may not have been able to keep. They couldn’t do it. They didn’t want to give the fans and themselves that false hope.

It’s been 9 months since his family was taken away, broken apart, and scattered. Did he scream? Yes. He screamed and no one heard him. His running was futile because the finishing line had already been cut before he could reach the second lap.

Moving his pillow away so he wouldn’t suffocate, he panicked as he realized that air still wasn’t entering his lungs. He realized that his skin felt like it was burning and maybe he was choking but he couldn’t tell because he was starting to get painfully lightheaded. The migraine must have worsened.

Tears started filling his eyes again, not from the sadness but from the coughing that was beginning to tear his throat apart. He scattered off the couch and tried to make his way to the kitchen for some water until everything was too much and his eyes went black before his mind followed. 

Maybe...Just maybe...he was finally getting his eternal sleep…

_Thank goodness, I’m tired. I deserve some rest. But I want to see them again, just one last goodbye_


	2. Paper Hearts

He wakes up to the sound of muffled voices. Two nurses stood at his right side, supposedly talking about their tiring exams as they passed prescriptions from one service cart to another. 

“Ah, you’re awake. How are you feeling?” she reached out to feel his forehead and sighed. “It seems as if your temperature has changed, that’s good.”

“My head hurts,” he whispered.

She nodded understandably and lowered her voice to not start a headache, “as it should. You’ve had an unattended fever for three days. It was already pretty bad when you got here and your manager found you passed out just this morning.”

They finally told him to get some more rest as they would check in on him again in another hour. Apparently, visitor hours would start in 30 minutes and they offered to reject them if his head was still hurting. He shook his head and respectfully denied their offer, it was probably his manager waiting to scold him anyways. 

He closed his eyes again and the world faded away just as it did before.

\--

It felt like a minute had passed before his eyes opened again, this time to a hand touching his cheek. It must’ve already been visitor hours but what shocked him was the man that stood beside him with those soft, handsome eyes that he missed so much.

“Hangyul,” he breathed out.

“Surprise?” he mustered up a smile. Wooseok did the same and at the same time he wanted to cry all over again but Hangyul had beat him to it.

The boy started crying as he kneeled down to properly face Wooseok. To say that he was taken aback was a big understatement.

“Why are you crying?” he spoke with his most gentle voice, patting his back and carding through his hair to comfort him.

“I- I.. was sc- scared,” he sobbed. Hangyul was rarely visibly scared but he was still a growing adult and in these moments where he shows it, Wooseok can see just how vulnerable he is. 

It’s been a while but the younger has changed so much. He seemed bigger, more fit. It might have just been his crying but he also seemed more tired and worn out. 

Nonetheless, he still smelled the same fresh scent that reminded him of both a wintry forest and a warm fireplace. It reminded him of a home that he’d been longing to return to. 

“Thought you w-weren’t gonna wake up.” 

Wooseok pulled his face up so that he could wipe the tears. Just the sight of his crying face, eyes big and eyebrows scrunched up, might have shattered his heart.

“Shh, it was just a fever pup, I’m right here. Breathe you big crybaby. Talk when you’re ready.” 

He held on to the younger’s hand and didn’t let go until his breathing evened out and his hiccups had stopped. He would give Hangyul all the time in the world if he needed.

\--

Hangyul finally calmed down with the help of Wooseok’s hand stroking his head and the endless tissues that the older used to wipe his face.

“You texted me on kakao talk. You don’t remember?” He pulled out his phone to show their messages. Well, his singular message and Hangyul’s many concerned ones.

**Wooseokie~hyung:** Memories are playing in my dull mind, I hate this part 

**PaboGyul** : Wooseok?

 **PaboGyul** : are you drunk?

 **PaboGyul** : where are you?

 **PaboGyul** : hyung you’re worrying me where are you

 **PaboGyul** : what’s your location

 **PaboGyul** : Wooseok hyung please check your phone

 **PaboGyul** : hey please

 **PaboGyul** : are you okay?

 **PaboGyul** : hold on I’ll be there soon

 **PaboGyul** : please don’t do anything stupid 

**PaboGyul** : just wait a little longer, I’ll be there just wait

Hangyul didn’t really know where he’d be. At first he thought that Wooseok was drunk texting him but there were countless bars in Seoul so he decided to check with his manager first.

“How did you contact my manager? This was at 2 in the morning.”

“I couldn’t. I went to your company instead.”

“You went to Top Media?” he said in utter disbelief.

“Well, I didn’t have your manager’s number in my contacts, what was I supposed to do?”

Wooseok bit his lip and motioned for him to continue his story. He knew for a fact that the distance from the younger’s dorms to his company was about an hour long but he figured that now was not the best time to scold him for driving so late at night and especially by himself.

Hangyul had somehow made his way through to the manager and had shown him the texts before the manager checked his room. 

“I must have woken up and texted that in the haze of my fever, sorry to worry you Gyul. I’m okay now,” he sorrowfully smiled and hugged him. Hangyul wasted no time hugging him back with just as much strength. Albeit a straining angle, it was more at-home than he’d ever expected and he never wanted to let go.

“There’s probably a lot of fans outside right now. News of you going to the hospital spread like wildfire.” He hummed in his ear. Wooseok quietly chuckled at the thought of Hangyul scanning the news as he impatiently waited for visiting hours to open, assuming that he had waited since his manager had brought him here.

“Hyung, this is no laughing matter,” Wooseok could practically hear the pout of his lips, “please take care of yourself more. You had a fever for three whole days and did nothing.”

“Sorry Gyul, I will try. Could you take care of me instead?”

“Not free of charge.”

“Nevermind then,” he huffed, secretly ecstatic that they could still talk like this, as if they hadn’t been apart for over half a year.

Hangyul pulled back to stare at Wooseok’s teasing eyes and smiled. “Okay if you don’t wanna pay me for my hospitality, then I guess I’ll just have to find some way to take care of you without having to drive an hour to see you.”

“Become a Top Media trainee.”

“I’ll make sure to bring Dohyon with me.”

“Stop making me miss you,” Wooseok frowned, unconsciously squeezing his hand. He missed this, their teasing and bickering and play-fighting to one up the other. He’s already missing him before he even left.

Hangyul laughed again, “I’m right in front of you, why do you already miss me? Do you love me that much?”

“Yeah,” he exhaled, “yeah I love you that much.” _platonically, romantically, unconditionally, and all in between._

“Oh...well I love you too...” he blushed, replying with honey in his eyes. Unspoken agreement in their exchanged gazes. “I do.”

“I know, Gyul,” he whispered. 

From since they’ve first met, Hangyul looked cold but then he flashed a toothy grin and showed everyone how friendly he was. To when the tragic news of the group broke out and during their group hug where everyone was crying, Hangyul wouldn’t let go of his hand. He knew. And it was his turn to not let go.

“It was really lonely without you guys,” Wooseok’s voice cracks.

Alarms rang through Hangyul’s head as he nuzzled his face in Wooseok’s shoulder. It almost reminded him of a big puppy trying to cheer him up. 

“It’s okay. We’re here now and I’m not going anywhere,” the younger kissed the center of his forehead, just above his eyebrows. For the first time in a long time, Wooseok could put his trust in this promise. Those few words had meant the world to him. The future isn’t set in stone and it won’t be easy but at least he’ll have Hangyul by his side.

_I’ll be alright._

\--

There were no other visitors. At least none that he knew of. Perhaps his manager wanted to give them some time together. 

Hangyul had sat on the chair by his bed and laid his head down next to their intertwined hands despite Wooseok’s heavy protest in that his neck would cramp and he could’ve just rested on the sleeper sofa in the room. 

But Hangyul insisted that he wanted to hold his hand, like the big baby he is, and who was Wooseok to say no? It reminded him of those scenes in a drama he had recently watched and it's these little things that make Hangyul seem all the more adorable. 

“Hey, hyung?” his voice was muffled by the sheets.

Wooseok hummed in reply and waited for him to continue.

“When you get let out...can I come back with you to your apartment?”

He thought about the company and if they would allow that. Okay who was he kidding, of course they would allow Hangyul in. It’s just that the idea of them being alone together for the first time in so long maybe has stirred up some butterflies in his stomach. He prays that there’s no visible blush on his cheeks because he refuses to give Hangyul an opening to poke at.

“Sure. Why?”

“...I don’t want to say goodbye yet. And I want to make sure you’re eating well.”

He scoffed, “who are you, my manager?”

Hangyul sat up and gave him a small salute, “yes sir, it’s my first day working. From now on, no more fevers!”

Wooseok chuckled and hit his shoulder. “Dummy. Seriously though, is your company okay with you out right now?”

“...maybeeee.”

“Lee Hangyul.”

“Kim Wooseok hyung.”

“Did you seriously just leave the dorms without the MBK company knowing?!”

“Haha calm down, I let them know where I was while I was waiting for you to wake up. And my manager gave me the okay.”

“Honestly,” he sighed. “what am I going to do with you?”

“Hmm, take me home?”

“What if I don’t want to anymore?” Wooseok challenged and they had a small staring contest.

"That's a shame," Hangyul sighed. "Then I guess I can't let you leave."

"I _do_ have a manager that checks up on me you know."

"Yeah, like once a week." Hangyul's frown seemed quite genuine but Wooseok couldn't help but think about his furrowed eyebrows or his strong double eyelids or his sharp cheekbones. Hangyul has always been handsome but had he somehow gotten more attractive since they've last met?

From the corner of his eyes he could see hands stealthily reaching for the sides of his ribcage. _No_. Hangyul wouldn't _dare_ tickle him while he's preoccupied with his thoughts...would he?

Without waiting to find out, Wooseok swatted his hands away and aimed a pretend finger gun at him. Unconsciously, this had become their thing.

"Hands up. Don't move." he narrowed his eyes.

Hangyul followed without hesitation and tried his best not to laugh. That didn't ensure that a blinding smile wasn't plastered on his face.

"Is this what being threatened by an angry hello kitty feels like?"

"Cats can be vicious if they want to, don't underestimate them."

"Noted," he nervously chuckled. "So what do you say, all-knowing and generous cat, how about taking this dog home?"

“...okay I guess I could,” Wooseok grumbled, finally caving in. 

He ended up smiling because they both knew he was going to say yes. When it came to Hangyul, he always found it hard not to say yes. He couldn't ignore this giddy feeling and he couldn’t wait to get back to his apartment because this time, Hangyul will be coming with him. And little did they know they were gonna spend hours just ~~cuddling~~ hanging out with each other.


End file.
